


A Detective, A Coffe Shop, A Snitch

by Steevieve



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steevieve/pseuds/Steevieve
Summary: Patti Fink likes owning her own coffee shop. She controls the radio playlist, sets her own hours, and if she wants take a break to kiss her partner, no one can stop her.(Secret Samol 2019 for fangirl_squee!)
Relationships: Patty Fink/Florence Slowly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	A Detective, A Coffe Shop, A Snitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl_squee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/gifts).



> Happy Secret Samol 2019 for fangirl_squee! The prompt was "Bluff City Coffee Shop Au", so I drew a short 1 page comic about a hypothetical end to that AU.

https://i.postimg.cc/hvmJ7rMm/SECRET-SAMOL-2019-3-final.png


End file.
